When Love Is To Blame
by Pattate
Summary: Rachel aime l'ordre et lorsque tout est bien rangé. Mais quand Quinn rejoint le Glee Club avec son petit ami Finn Hudson, plus qu'elle-même, c'est son monde tout entier qui est chamboulé. ONE-SHOT.
1. Première Partie

**Auteur :** Pattate, mais appelez-moi comme vous voulez :)

**Genre:** Drame/Angst  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Violence verbale et physique, donc rating T (c'est la première fic que je publie, donc je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche, mes excuses par avance)  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Faberry  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Cette histoire a été rédigée entre 22h et 5h du matin, donc je ne garantis rien. C'est expérimental, AU et si vous n'êtes pas choqués, vous serez au moins **déstabilisés**. Bien sûr rien ne m'appartient ici.

**Résumé : **La vie de Rachel est chamboulée lorsque Quinn Fabray et Finn Hudson s'inscrivent un beau jour au Glee Club. Son quotidien si millimétré va se retrouver sens dessus-dessous, et peut-être pas forcément comme elle s'y attendait...

La chanson-thème de ce OS est **Pierrot The Clown - Placebo**

(divisé en deux parties pour un peu plus d'aération)

Si vous me lisez, merci :) Les avis sont les bienvenus. :)

* * *

><p><em>''When I dream, I dream of your lips,<em>

_When I dream, I dream of your kiss,_

_When I dream, I dream of your fists''_

Rachel aimait faire les choses proprement. Elle aimait quand son bureau était bien rangé. Elle aimait quand son micro était dans son pied, bien placé au milieu de la scène que ses papas lui avaient aménagée dans le sous-sol. Elle aimait quand ses performances au Glee Club ne comportait pas même un seul trémolo de trop. Elle aimait quand son casier était bien organisé, les livres d'un côté, les affaires un peu inutiles de l'autre, et toutes ses photos sagement alignées et collées sur la porte, les plus importantes étant placées le plus au-dessus, tandis qu'en-dessous trônaient son planning et ses post-it. Elle aimait ses levers routiniers, à six heures et demi pile, au rythme d'une chanson de Barbra différente selon le jour de la semaine, avec un quart d'heure de vélo d'appartement, puis une douche, et enfin un petit-déjeuner. Elle aimait ensuite faire ses gammes devant le miroir et rajouter un petit trait dans son bloc-notes pour prouver que ce début de matinée avait bien été millimétré.

Rachel aimait faire tout bien, et par extension, elle détestait quand quelque-chose allait de travers. Elle détestait quand Kurt se mettait au milieu de son chemin pour un solo. Elle ne supportait pas quand elle retrouvait sa jupe favorite à l'autre bout de la maison parce-que son papa avait voulu trop en faire et mis beaucoup trop de vêtements dans le panier à linge, en perdant quelques-uns sur le chemin de la laverie. Elle était agacée lorsque Mercedes profitait d'un moment apparemment calme pour la rabaisser, alors que la veille encore elle la remerciait de l'avoir aidée à atteindre cette note. Par-dessus tout, ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était quand Mr. Schuester faisait mine d'acquiescer à ses idées avec un air aimable, alors que dans son dos il demandait à Tina et Artie de trouver un moyen de la dissuader de faire ce numéro de claquettes en smoking.

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses qui la contrariait, mais elle se contentait de serrer les dents, de garder la tête haute, et de supporter. Si elle avait été une adolescente comme les autres, pour elle chaque jour aurait été loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Si elle avait été une fille de seize ans comme les autres, elle serait allée se réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à chaque fois qu'une Cheerio ou qu'un joueur de foot prenait la liberté de lui balancer un slushie dessus. Si elle avait été comme n'importe-qui, elle aurait demandé à ses parents de la transférer quelque-part ailleurs, loin, ou même de l'inscrire pour des cours à domicile.

Mais l'intérêt de s'appeler Rachel Berry était qu'elle renfermait dans son petit corps plus de volonté qu'aucune autre personne dans tout Lima. Chaque jour était loin d'être une partie de plaisir, mais pour elle il s'agissait davantage de surmonter chacun d'entre eux comme une épreuve dont elle sortirait plus forte, que comme une torture.

Car pour un élève moyen, ç'aurait sans doute été une torture.

Rachel était têtue, bornée et inébranlable, mais par-dessus tout elle aimait faire les choses proprement. Elle aimait l'ordre, elle aimait les horaires bien définis, elle aimait sa vie comme elle était parce-qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu aucune autre et qu'après tout elle avait les meilleurs papas du monde, et que même si le Glee Club était davantage composé de boulets que de véritables talents, elle savait qu'il lui permettait d'affûter sa voix jour après jour. Elle savait où elle allait et elle aimait cela.

C'est pourquoi le jour où tout bascula, cela fut pour elle plus déplaisant encore que la fois où les pompom-girls l'avaient toutes acculée dans la piscine du lycée et qu'elle s'était finalement trouvée forcée de plonger dans une mer de slushie bleuâtre. « Déplaisant » n'aurait pas été vraiment le mot exact, car cette espèce de sensation de chaleur et de chamboulement dans le creux de son estomac fut au premier abord plus agréable qu'autre chose. Mais cela la perturba grandement.

Quinn Fabray était l'adolescente parfaite. Elle était belle, elle avait les meilleures notes du lycée, elle sortait avec le quaterback Finn Hudson, et pour finir, elle était capitaine des Cheerios. Rachel n'avait eu affaire à elle que très peu de fois dans sa vie de lycéenne, car Quinn se contentait d'observer de loin les persécutions que toutes les autres personnes populaires du lycée lui faisaient subir jour après jour, de cet air indifférent qu'elle réservait aussi à tous les autres membres du Glee Club. Rachel n'était pas tant contrariée que cela par le désintérêt que Quinn Fabray manifestait vis-à-vis d'elle, car c'était toujours plus plaisant que les regards tantôt méprisants, tantôt moqueurs dont on la gratifiait quotidiennement. Même au sein de la chorale elle-même, les regards d'admiration s'estompaient la seconde qui suivaient un de ses époustouflants solos. Le reste du temps, c'étaient pics, agacement et dédain. Rachel aimait bien faire partie du Glee Club, mais même si l'antipathie qu'on lui manifestait là était moindre, il s'agissait tout de même d'antipathie.

Quinn Fabray était donc la fille la plus parfaite du lycée, en tout cas aux yeux de tous les adolescents qui le peuplaient. Rachel ne se demandait pas ce que cela faisait d'être Quinn Fabray, tout simplement parce-qu'elle ne se considérait même pas du même monde, et puis aussi parce-qu'elle n'avait jamais pu l'approcher de près. De ce fait la cheerleader ne lui apparaissait que comme une silhouette lointaine, presque comme un élément du décor, et alors il n'y avait même pas à se demander ce que cela faisait d'être elle. Rachel se contentait d'être Rachel Berry, et Quinn continuait d'être Quinn Fabray, que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait voulu ou non.

C'est pourquoi Rachel fut surprise lorsque Mr. Schuester leur apprit un soir que Quinn Fabray et Finn Hudson allaient rejoindre le Glee Club. Mercedes lâcha une bordée de protestations dès que l'annonce fut faite, et Kurt se contenta de hausser les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Mais Rachel savait que Kurt n'était pas insensible au charme du beau quaterback, alors elle n'aurait pas été pas étonnée que derrière cette incrédulité supposée se cache un enthousiasme plus débordant. Tina, de son côté, éternelle optimiste, fut ravie qu'ils aient deux membres de plus, ce à quoi Artie ajouta qu'avec un peu de chance ils auraient assez de membres avant la date fatidique des Communales. Malgré le brouhaha, Mr. Schuester continuait de parler et Rachel essaya de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il lui sembla ainsi comprendre que si le couple le plus populaire les rejoignait ainsi au beau milieu de l'année, c'était aussi pour des raisons pratiques : Finn n'était pas bien sûr de réussir à obtenir une bourse de football, alors il préférait s'assurer le meilleur avenir possible en se lançant également dans les arts. Quant à Quinn, il semblait que ce fut simplement pour le plaisir. Mercedes lança qu'elle en doutait fortement, ce à quoi Kurt approuva aussitôt, et même Tina et Artie qui étaient habituellement les premiers à dire qu'il ne fallait pas juger sans connaître se trouvèrent d'accord avec elle. Rachel, elle, attendait de voir.

Et elle vit.

Quinn Fabray et Finn Hudson commencèrent à assister au séance du Glee Club le lendemain. Les cinq autres membres étaient déjà installés à leurs places habituelles lorsqu'ils entrèrent. La première chose que Rachel vit se fut la large carrure du quaterback. Elle craint pendant un instant qu'il reste coincé dans l'encadrement de la porte tant il était large, ou que sa tête ne se cognât, tant il était haut, mais il entra dans la salle silencieuse sans aucune difficulté. Elle lui trouva tout de suite énormément de charme. Il avait un visage innocent et agréable, et arborait un petit sourire un peu intimidé qui le rendait tout de suite plus sympathique. La manière qu'il avait de se tenir, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, la tête un peu courbée pour ne pas avoir à faire face à tous leurs regards scrutateurs, amena Rachel à penser que diriger une dizaine de gars sur un terrain, une vingtaine dans les vestiaires et être le garçon le plus couru et le plus apprécié du lycée ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise à entrer ainsi après tout le monde. Il avait l'air d'un gentil garçon, et Rachel ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire d'un air encourageant lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement alors qu'il passait en revue tous les élèves présents dans la salle. Son sourire en coin ne fit que s'accentuer et il la gratifia d'un léger hochement de tête. Rachel était ravie de voir qu'en plus d'être mignon, il était poli.

Et aussitôt après, venait Quinn Fabray. Elle était dans son éternel uniforme de Cheerio, ses cheveux dorés noués en une impeccable queue de cheval, serrant ses livres de cours contre elle. Rachel ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue de près, ou lorsque c'était le cas, soit elle n'était pas assez préoccupée pour lui accorder un regard, soit elle avait trop de slushie collant et visqueux dans les yeux pour y voir clair. Alors elle ne connaissait que cela de Quinn Fabray en plus des rumeurs qui couraient un peu partout à son sujet : son uniforme, ses cheveux blonds et ses livres qu'elle tenait toujours ainsi serrée contre elle, peut-être pour masquer une timidité qu'il lui arrivait de ressentir parfois. Mais maintenant qu'elle était plus qu'une silhouette au loin, Rachel pouvait l'observer à loisir, et qu'elle l'ait voulu ou non, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Quinn Fabray méritait sa réputation de fille la plus belle du lycée. Elle était svelte et même dans cet uniforme, elle paraissait resplendir. Le regard de Rachel resta un instant rivé à ses longues jambes d'un blanc ivoire que sa courte jupe rendait encore plus effilées, avant de s'arrêter sur ses mains fines et pâles, plaquées sur ses livres de cours. Le vernis rougeâtre de ses ongles brillaient légèrement sous la lumière des lampes de la salle de chant, et Rachel ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle les trouva magnifiques. Elle trouvait des mains magnifiques. Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens et déjà à cet instant, Rachel pouvait sentir le goût désagréable de la confusion dans sa bouche.

Quinn Fabray avait aussi un visage époustouflant. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosâtres s'étirèrent en un large sourire assuré lorsqu'elle avisa la décoration de la pièce, et des dents blanchâtres et bien alignées se dévoilèrent à la vue désemparée de Rachel. Le nez un peu arrondi de Quinn était sans doute attendrissant, ses cheveux blonds et légèrement ondulés noués en une proprette queue de cheval sans doute impressionnants, mais son sourire était sans aucun doute ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez elle, et Rachel se demanda si il était facile de la faire sourire, car elle aurait aimé le revoir encore de nombreuses fois. Et malgré tout, à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, elle ne fut plus très bien sûre de ce qu'elle préférait chez Quinn Fabray : son sourire ou bien ses yeux. Car leur teinte oscillant entre le vert émeraude et l'ambre scintillant avait quelque-chose d'hypnotisant, et ils brillaient de tant de vie, de tant d'animation, que Rachel perdit un instant son souffle. Elle fut incapable de détourner les yeux, dévisageant Quinn avec une insistance dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Le sourire de celle-ci s'atténua légèrement en constatant avec quelle intensité Rachel Berry la dévisageait, et elle détourna précipitamment le regard, allant rejoindre Finn qui s'était posté au milieu de la salle. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et ne regarda plus Rachel de l'heure, Rachel qui elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris feu sur sa chaise.

Finn se présenta d'une voix un peu tremblante au début, puis plus confiante lorsqu'il s'agît de le faire pour Quinn.

Rachel à cet instant était en proie à plus de désarroi et de désemparement que tout ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter dans sa courte vie. Mais si elle avait bien une certitude, c'était celle d'avoir un coup de cœur pour Quinn Fabray.

Contrairement à ce que tous avaient pensé (osant plus ou moins l'avouer cependant), Finn et Quinn ne posèrent pas de problème au Glee Club. Ils ne cherchaient pas à user de leur statut social au sein du lycée pour avoir le dessus sur eux, et n'essayaient pas de les rabaisser comme un footballeur et une cheerleader l'auraient fait s'ils s'étaient trouvés face à eux dans un couloir de l'établissement. Au contraire, ils se montraient très studieux. Finn avait une voix un peu faillible, un peu dure à dompter encore, mais il était évident qu'il avait du potentiel, et Mr. Schuester hocha la tête avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il eut pris l'initiative de leur interpréter son premier solo. Quant à Quinn, elle était incapable d'atteindre des notes comme celles que Mercedes ou Tina pouvaient atteindre, mais sa voix suave et sucrée était de toute évidence une addition bienvenue à toutes les autres du Glee Club, et ils s'en aperçurent quand elle leur chanta _Hey Jude _un soir dans l'auditorium, un peu timidement mais de manière tout à fait admirable. Rachel entendait les messes basses de Kurt et Mercedes derrière elle, ceux-ci occupés à constater que Quinn en plus d'avoir la beauté, le physique et l'intelligence, possédait la voix. Rachel aurait sans doute été en train de faire son analyse dans sa tête elle aussi, passant en revue le répertoire qui conviendrait à Quinn, et les chansons à éviter au contraire, si elle n'avait pas tant été absorbé dans la contemplation de la jeune blonde, dont la silhouette ressortait plus encore sous la lumière des projecteurs de la scène. Elle était appuyée contre le piano et regardait partout sauf dans leur direction, chantant note après note, avec toujours la même assurance fragile. La manière dont elle tenait ses mains jointes devant elle, les tortillant parfois lorsqu'elle avait du mal à atteindre telle octave, témoignait d'une nervosité que Rachel ne lui aurait en toute honnêteté jamais soupçonné. Et cela ne fit qu'accroître le béguin qu'elle avait pour Quinn Fabray, car sa timidité la rendait si adorable qu'il était difficile à Rachel d'y résister. Si elle avait réellement tenté d'y résister à un moment ou à un autre.

C'est pourquoi se laissant muer par l'espoir de pouvoir se rapprocher de la fille la plus populaire du lycée même un tout petit peu, elle profita de se retrouver seule avec elle dans l'auditorium pour aller lui parler. Elle grimpa sur la scène d'une démarche un peu hésitante et s'approcha lentement du piano. Quinn était occupée à ranger les partitions qu'elle avait prêtées à Brad pour qu'il puisse l'accompagner, et à son approche, sa tête se leva aussitôt dans sa direction. Le regard qu'elle posa sur elle était mi-interloqué, mi-méfiant, mais tout ce qui intéressait réellement Rachel, c'était d'avoir ces yeux magnifiques posés sur elle, et elle se fendit d'un large sourire en se stoppant à tout juste trois mètres de la pompom-girl. Celle-ci ouvrait la bouche pour parler mais sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, emportée par sa nervosité et son excitation, Rachel la coupa aussitôt :

« Excuse-moi de te déranger Quinn, mais j'espère que tu vas m'accorder ton attention quelques minutes. Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous parler, et je pense qu'il va falloir très vite remédier à cela étant donné que cela va faire un mois que Finn et toi êtes parmi nous. »

Quinn haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« En-Enfin... Pas que je considère comme une absolue nécessité que l'on devienne amies, ou même que l'on se parle régulièrement, car soyons réalistes, tu es la fille la plus populaire de McKinley et moi je ne suis que tout en bas de la chaîne alimentaire, même si je dois dire que cela ne me gêne pas. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai vraiment été impressionnée par ton solo aujourd'hui, et même si Paul McCartney y retrouverait sans doute beaucoup à redire, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être capable de faire une reprise des Beatles sans te planter lamentablement... »

Quinn darda sur elle des yeux où l'irritation pointait et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Rachel leva la main pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

«... Car avouons-le, tu es le cliché-type de la pompom-girl populaire et jolie, et on ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce qu'une personne comme toi soit capable de chanter ainsi. Car tu chantes vraiment bien Quinn, et je tiens à te féliciter d'avance pour ce que tu vas nous apporter aux Communales -car je suis persuadée que nous trouverons suffisamment de membres avant décembre pour y participer, peu importe ce que Mercedes et Kurt peuvent dire, ou bien ce que Mr. Schue peut penser-. Cependant, même si tu es l'archétype même de ce qu'est la perfection... en-enfin je veux dire selon les critères des lycéens d'ici, pas que je te considère comme parfaite, enfin si mais... Enfin passons ! Ta voix est très belle mais un peu faiblarde sur certaines notes, c'est pour ça que je me demandais si tu accepterais que je te donne quelques cours... oh gratuitement bien entendu, et en qualité de collègue du Glee Club, rien de plus ! Je pourrais t'aider à t'améliorer, et toi tu nous aiderais à gagner les Communales. »

Quinn la dévisagea un instant sans mot dire, et lorsqu'elle la vit jeter son sac sur son épaule, Rachel crut bien qu'elle allait partir sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, lui réservant toujours cette même indifférence que celle qu'elle lui avait toujours manifesté depuis le début de l'année. Mais au lieu de cela, elle la fixa d'un air calculateur pendant quelques secondes, secondes durant lesquelles Rachel se demanda si ce que Quinn réveillait en elle était visible sur son visage, car ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'elle rougissait avec une extrême rapidité et en toutes occasions. Puis, Quinn redressa sa posture et la contempla avec scepticisme, lui demandant de son timbre de voix doux mais ferme :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu es la meilleure personne pour m'aider à progresser en chant ? Tu as toujours eu cette assurance mal placée, comme si tu étais la reine du monde ou quelque-chose comme ça, et même si je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de voir qui tu étais de plus près, ce n'était pas la peine car ça s'est toujours senti à des kilomètres... Je n'aurais cependant pas pensé que tu aies le culot de me proposer d'être mon professeur. »

Rachel ne se démonta pas et sourit doucement tandis qu'elle répondait avec amabilité :

« Il ne s'agit pas d'être ton professeur comme je l'ai dit, mais simplement de t'apporter une aide. Et je pense que si tu voyais toute l'étagère à trophées que mes parents m'ont dédiée dans le rez-de-chaussée de notre maison, tu comprendrais que je suis assez expérimentée pour t'aider toi en tout cas. Après je ne promets pas d'être aussi expérimentée qu'un enseignant de...

- Oui c'est bon, abrège, l'interrompit Quinn d'un ton sec.

- Je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi, en tant qu'élève, pour t'aider à progresser avec ta voix, » conclut Rachel.

Quinn continua de la dévisager d'un air calculateur. Mais cette fois-ci, l'attente fut moins longue pour Rachel et elle répondit après deux secondes :

« C'est d'accord. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir amie avec toi. »

Rachel préféra se concentrer sur la première partie de sa réponse et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle déclara avec enthousiasme, sautillant presque sur place :

« Je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets ! »

Elle se sentait toute chose et même si c'était toujours aussi désemparant pour elle, c'était loin d'être insupportable. Quinn se contenta de lui jeter un regard teinté d'un vague mépris, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éclipser de la scène.

« J'ai un peu de temps devant moi tous les jeudis soir, lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Les jeudis soir, répéta Rachel. Très bien, d'accord, super, je serai là ! »

Mais Quinn avait déjà disparu.

Le jeudi suivant cependant, Rachel se retrouva seule au piano. Elle était trop impatiente à l'idée de voir la blonde pour prendre la peine de jouer quelques notes afin de combler son attente, et elle attendit jusqu'à vingt heures tapantes, avec l'espoir peut-être un peu stupide de voir arriver Quinn avec deux heures de retard. Bien entendu, elle repartit sans l'avoir vue.

Ce fut la même chose le jeudi d'après. Rachel n'avait pas pris la peine de confronter Quinn par rapport à son absence de la semaine d'avant car elle était certaine qu'en tant que capitaine des Cheerios, elle avait dû avoir un empêchement de dernière minute. Elle essayait d'ignorer la déception qui grouillait dans estomac à l'idée que Quinn n'ait pas pris la peine de s'excuser dans les jours qui avaient suivis. Mais c'était Quinn Fabray et elles ne se connaissaient encore sans doute pas assez pour ce genre de politesses. De plus, même si elle avait voulu lui réclamer ses excuses, elle n'aurait pas pu, car à chaque fois qu'elle était passée près de son casier, elle y avait aperçue Brittany et Santana, ainsi qu'une poignée d'autres Cheerios. Et A chaque fois, elle avait tourné les talons, car même si elle était habituée à se recevoir des slushies, elle préférait toujours les éviter lorsque c'était possible.

Elle attendit donc encore seule le jeudi d'après, et comme la dernière fois Quinn ne vint pas. Elle n'osa pas non plus venir lui en parler cette fois-là, et elle se contenta d'espérer que la pompom-girl prendrait la peine de venir la fois d'après. Mais pendant ce temps, son envie de pouvoir parler à la blonde en seul-à-seul se faisait grandissante. Avant que Quinn ne rejoigne le Glee Club, Rachel avait pour seule préoccupation de passer la journée de cours la moins pire possible. A présent, ses yeux cherchaient la silhouette agréable et fine de la blonde partout où elle allait. Elle allait même plusieurs fois par jour aux toilettes en espérant l'y croiser là, car elle savait qu'elle y passait beaucoup de temps avec d'autres filles pour s'y refaire une beauté. Mais elle ne la trouvait jamais. Pendant les répétitions du Glee Club, Quinn lui accordait tout juste un regard. Rachel était incapable de dire si c'était volontaire ou non, car il n'aurait pas été étonnant que maintenant qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir qui elle était d'un peu plus près, Quinn ait pour elle ce mépris dont la gratifiait le reste de l'élite lycéenne (et même tous les lycéens à bien y repenser). Mais en même temps elle était si souvent pendue au bras de Finn, et Rachel était tellement accaparée par le reste du Glee Club pour essayer d'organiser un peu leur toute nouvelle dynamique de sept membres (d'autant plus qu'ils préparaient un numéro pour les portes ouvertes, qui se déroulaient dans un peu moins de trois semaines) qu'il leur était impossible de s'adresser une parole autre que « Quinn, mets toi un peu plus à gauche pour laisser la place à Kurt » ou « Berry, le pas s'effectuait à gauche et non à droite, fais attention ou tu vas finir par m'assommer avec la proue qui te sert de nez ».

Alors Rachel se contentait de se consumer d'amour pour Quinn en l'observant de loin, tandis que Quinn poursuivait sa routine de lycéenne populaire et reconnue.

Mais Rachel ne perdait pas espoir de la voir venir à une de leurs leçons, et sa patience fut récompensée, car le troisième jeudi, Quinn Fabray se montra à l'auditorium.

Quinn arriva comme si elle n'avait pas déjà manqué deux séances, une main sur la hanche et son sac sur l'épaule. Elle s'arrêta devant le piano et posa son sac dessus, avant de regarder Rachel sans mot dire. Elle n'avait pas changé, et cela n'avait rien d'étrange en soi, mais Rachel se serait attendue à une quelconque métamorphose après l'avoir si peu vue en deux semaines. Mais elle était toujours aussi belle et Rachel en était toujours autant amoureuse. Et elle était venue.

« Bonjour Quinn, je suis ravie que tu aies pris la peine de venir aujourd'hui, la salua-t-elle avec enthousiasme, et elle commençait à déjà à remuer les partitions qu'elle feuilletait depuis plusieurs minutes pour combler son attente. J'ai préparé plusieurs chansons plutôt simples pour commencer et je ne pense pas que tu verras d'inconvénient à en pratiquer une ou deux avant que l'on voit plus en profondeur jusqu'où ton timbre peut te permettre d'aller. »

Quinn ne dit rien et se contenta de la dévisager en silence, lui faisant toujours face, debout de l'autre côté du piano. Rachel chercha un moyen de combler ce moment de flottement et demanda précipitamment :

« Mais avant toute chose, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas présentée les deux jeudis précédents ? Je pensais que l'on s'était mise d'accord pour cette date, et je peux t'assurer que je suis trop pointilleuse pour même douter un seul instant : je suis sûre de ne pas m'être tromp-...

- Ça va, Berry, j'ai compris, » la coupa Quinn avec brusquerie.

Elle commença à faire le tour du piano d'une démarche nonchalante.

« Je pense qu'il y a une chose que tu n'as toujours pas comprise, reprit-elle sans cesser de la fixer de ce même regard indéchiffrable. Je suis capitaine des Cheerios, présidente du club d'abstinence et petite copine de Finn.

- O-Oui, je le sais, bredouilla Rachel en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai...

- Laisse-moi continuer, l'interrompit de nouveau Quinn. Par conséquent, étant donné que je suis tout cela, j'ai de nombreuses obligations. J'ai aussi des amis et une vie sociale, donc je n'ai pas forcément le temps de me rendre à un cours de chant le jeudi soir. »

Rachel l'écoutait avec attention, buvant chacune de ses paroles, et ne se privant pas pour la détailler.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, continua Quinn. Je ne suis pas une looseuse, solitaire et détestée, qui n'a que sa voix et son gros nez pour se faire remarquer dans l'établissement. Je n'ai pas du temps à perdre sur un vieux compte Myspace, à faire des vidéos que seuls les pompom-girls prennent la peine de regarder pour se foutre de ma gueule. Je ne suis pas fringuée n'importe-comment, alors je ne fais pas fuir les gens dès qu'ils me voient. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir, Berry. »

Elle se stoppa à deux mètres de Rachel et posa une main assurée sur le couvercle lisse et brillant du piano, que Rachel avait ouvert en arrivant pour s'entraîner à jouer la chanson que Mr. Schue comptait leur faire interpréter pour les portes ouvertes. Rachel la dévisagea avec stupeur, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle était sensée exprimer ensuite. Elle n'avait jamais pensé jusque-là que ce qu'elle inspirait à Quinn aille au-delà de l'indifférence, mais vraisemblablement celle-ci la dédaignait tout autant que n'importe-quelle Cheerio la dédaignait.

« Quinn, commença-t-elle en s'humectant les lèvres. Je sais très bien ce que je suis et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises. Si je suis là, c'est pour t'aider à t'améliorer, alors si on commençait maintenant ? »

Quinn la fixa avec dureté et d'un geste vif du bras, referma le couvercle du piano. Rachel eut tout juste le temps de retirer ses mains des touches et le claquement sonore qui se répercuta à peine une fraction de secondes plus tard lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait échappée bel.

« Tu es sourde ou bien tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu veux que je répète peut-être ?

- Quinn, c'est bon, je le sais, répliqua Rachel d'une voix tremblante. Tu es au top et moi je suis en bas, mais je pensais que tu étais assez sage pour te contenter de m'ignorer et continuer ta vie de lycéenne sans faire attention à moi. Mais visiblement tu es comme toutes les autres Cheerios, ce qui ne devrait pas me surprendre après tout... »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et détourna un instant les yeux pour contempler le couvercle qui brillait doucement sous la lueur des projecteurs avec abattement. Mais elle releva presque aussitôt la tête et reprit d'une voix plus assurée :

« Peu importe. Cela ne devrait pas nous empêcher de pouvoir s'entendre le temps d'une leçon, si ça ne te plaît pas de faire cela, pense au moins que c'est pour l'intérêt du Glee Club.

- Non ça ne me plaît pas, acquiesça Quinn avec froideur.

- Mais pour l'amour de Dieu Quinn, s'exclama Rachel, légèrement énervée à présent. Si tu n'avais pas envie de prendre des leçons avec moi, il ne fallait tout simplement pas accepter ! Et de toute façon tu peux toujours partir maintenant si tu le veux, il n'y a pas besoin de me rabaisser jusqu'à ce que je cède et que je m'en aille la première ! »

Quinn se pencha aussitôt vers elle pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Rachel se sentit dépourvue face au mélange d'effroi et d'attirance qu'elle éprouvait à la voir s'emporter ainsi.

« Je t'ai vue m'observer dans les couloirs ! siffla Quinn en la fixant avec dureté. Je t'ai vue m'observer avec insistance depuis que je suis entrée au Glee Club ! Je t'ai vue m'observer à chaque fois que tu le pouvais ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Berry, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu veux faire de moi ta nouvelle meilleure amie, c'est ça ? Tu t'attends à ce que je commence à porter les mêmes horribles jupes à carreaux avec lesquelles tu te fringues, qu'on s'échange nos pulls avec des cerfs tricotés dessus et que je vienne tous les week-ends chez toi pour qu'on filme nos duos sur Barbra Streisand, duos qu'on postera ensuite sur Myspace pour que tout le monde puisse se foutre autant de ma gueule que de la tienne ? C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Rachel ne répondit pas. La stupeur la paralysait des pieds à la tête, plus encore peut-être que le désir qu'elle était confusément consciente d'éprouver pour la jolie blonde face à elle.

« REPONDS-MOI ! » hurla Quinn en tapant violemment du poing sur le couvercle.

Rachel sursauta violemment, manquant de tomber de son banc, et le piano vibra de toute sa lourde structure sous la main tremblante de rage de la cheerleader.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider à t'améliorer, dit-elle d'une voix vacillante, je... Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que l'on puisse devenir amies, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que l'on s'entende bien au sein du Glee Club, car c'est une bonne cohésion de groupe qui nous mènera à la victoire aux Communales, je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus...

- Heinhein, acquiesça ironiquement Quinn en continuant de darder sur elle ses pupilles bouillonnantes d'une menace évidente. Il y a intérêt, parce-que si tu l'as pensé un seul instant, tu ferais mieux de t'ôter cette idée de la tête : on ne sera jamais amies. Je n'ai pas passé tellement de temps à m'entraîner pour les Cheerios, à prendre soin de moi, à travailler et à paraître pour qu'une simple looseuse pathétique et seule ruine ce que j'ai mis plusieurs mois à construire. Donc je vais te la faire courte : toi. Moi. Jamais amies. Compris ? »

Rachel hocha la tête de manière si imperceptible qu'elle ne fut pas bien sûre que Quinn s'en soit rendue compte. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de la blonde à quelques centimètres d'elle, et l'aura de colère qui émanait d'elle était presque palpable. Rachel ne savait pas très bien si Quinn avait perçu son acquiescement effrayé et elle poursuivit malgré tout d'une voix la plus égale possible :

« Très bien Quinn, j'ai compris. Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut retourner à nos moutons ? C'est notre première leçon et je pense qu'on en a déjà gaspiller un quart d'heure, j'aimerais quand même que cela te serve pour notre représentation aux portes ouvertes, donc mettons-nous au travail tout de suite, d'accord ? »

Le visage de Quinn s'affaissa aussitôt et elle la scruta avec désarroi, avant finalement de reculer et de se redresser. Elle lissa les plis de son uniforme d'une main frémissante et parut se calmer, fixant un point invisible derrière Rachel.

« Ok, Berry, finit-elle par dire d'une voix encore un peu essoufflée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour commencer ? »

Rachel lui sourit faiblement et se décalant doucement vers la gauche, l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Quinn s'exécuta sans même lui accorder un regard et ne se départit plus d'un sérieux irréprochable pour le reste de leur leçon. Elle daignait tout juste parfois lever les yeux vers Rachel, mais lorsque son attention était concentrée ailleurs, c'était le plus souvent sur les partitions que l'autre avait disposées sur le couvercle, et c'était plutôt bien quand elle y pensait. Elle ne revint pas sur son accès de colère et à défaut de parler aimablement à Rachel, se montra la plus neutre et la plus inexpressive possible. Lorsque Rachel fut suffisamment loin d'elle pour avoir les idées claires, deux heures plus tard, elle trouva qu'à bien y repenser, Quinn s'était conduite comme une élève studieuse et appliquée. C'était un bon début et elle se laissa gagner par l'optimisme en pensant que peut-être avec le temps, l'amitié viendrait d'elle-même.

Après ce que Quinn lui avait dit, Rachel n'aurait habituellement pas cherché à insister et ce serait contentée de rester professionnelle et courtoise par la suite, n'allant pas plus loin que ce que la politesse l'exigeait. Oui, c'est ce que Rachel aurait fait en temps normal. Mais il y avait un problème.

Elle était désespérément amoureuse de Quinn Fabray, et elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Le jeudi suivant, Rachel ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien Quinn, mais elle paraissait tellement changeante. Avec le reste du Glee Club, elle était souriante et aimable, mais lorsqu'il n'y avait plus qu'elles deux, c'était... étrange. Elles se croisaient parfois dans le couloir, et Quinn en était revenue à cette indifférence prononcée qu'elle lui avait toujours réservée, tandis que le reste des Cheerios qui la suivaient ricanaient sur le passage de Rachel. Santana lui avait même lancé un slushie en passant une fois et avait éclaté de rire, aussitôt imitée par tout le reste de l'escouade. Quinn, elle, était restée de marbre. Comme depuis toujours. Et elle avait continué son chemin, tandis que Rachel ouvrait difficilement les yeux, suintante et surprise. Comme depuis toujours.

Rachel ne savait plus trop quoi pensé, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle grimpa les quelques marches permettant d'accéder à la scène de l'auditorium, elle préféra ne pas s'attendre à grand-chose. Quinn pouvait ne pas venir. Ou Quinn pouvait venir et encore une fois la rabaisser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais Rachel s'était promise de rester inébranlable, et ce même si son cœur semblait vouloir lui faire faire le contraire. C'est pourquoi lorsque la silhouette de Quinn se dessina dans les coulisses, elle se contenta de la saluer aimablement et d'ignorer les chatouillis qui se réveillaient dans son ventre. Mais le feu lui monta aux joues dès que Quinn s'approcha et elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Déjà. Si vite.

Rachel ne se reconnaissait plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quinn Fabray.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » osa-t-elle alors qu'elle se poussait pour laisser Quinn s'installer à côté d'elle.

Quinn posa son sac à terre et lui jeta un regard de côté, avant de répondre d'une voix égale :

« Oui. Ça allait. »

Rachel hocha machinalement la tête en détournant les yeux.

« D'accord. Si ça ne te dérange pas, on va tout de suite reprendre avec la chanson qu'on a répété la dernière fois ? »

Quinn acquiesça sans mot dire et attendit qu'elle commence à jouer. Sa voix s'éleva au milieu du silence de l'auditorium, tremblante et un peu hésitante après une semaine où elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas été correctement entraînée. La leçon se passa encore une fois sans heurts. La placidité de Quinn avait même fait place à un semblant de sympathie, et maintenant elle tournait presque toujours la tête vers Rachel lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole. Le cœur de Rachel ne put s'empêcher de frétiller d'excitation à la vue de ce progrès, et elle crut qu'il allait lâcher sous le coup de l'émotion lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elles avaient largement dépassées l'heure de leur leçon et que Quinn ne partait toujours pas. Rachel ne le lui fit pas remarquer et se contenta de l'écouter chanter encore une fois. La voix de la magnifique blonde était un vrai plaisir pour ses oreilles et elle se risqua à détourner le regard du piano pour la contempler. Elle s'aperçut que Quinn la fixait tout en continuant de chanter, et ses mains dérapèrent sur les touches sous l'effet de la stupeur, faisant brutalement résonner une série de fausses notes. Quinn s'interrompit aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? lui demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

- D-Désolée, bredouilla Rachel en reportant son attention sur le piano. Mes doigts ont glissé.

- Je vois ça. » commenta Quinn.

Rachel essaya de retrouver ses esprits et la blonde en profita pour dire d'une voix un peu plus tranquille :

« Bon. Ce n'est pas grave. On peut reprendre là où j'en étais ou tu souffres d'un Parkinson foudroyant ?

- A-A vrai dire, je crois qu'on a largement dépassé l'heure, bredouilla Rachel. Je n'osais pas te le dire mais... »

Quinn ne l'écoutait déjà plus et farfouillait dans son sac pour retrouver son portable.

« Oh zut, » lâcha-t-elle en avisant l'heure sur l'écran et les dix appels en absence qu'elle avait -dont trois de Finn Rachel put voir en observant discrètement par-dessus son épaule.

Et avant que cette dernière ait le temps d'ajouter quoi-que-ce-soit, elle attrapait son sac encore ouvert et partait en courant de l'auditorium.

« Au revoir, Quinn... » murmura Rachel en baissant les yeux sur les touches.

Le comportement de Quinn restait le même à son égard, et malgré tout Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir une petite amélioration. Quinn l'ignorait toujours dans les couloirs, elle ne lui adressait pas la parole pour autre chose que les chansons ou la chorégraphie pendant les répétitions du Glee Club, elle laissait faire sans broncher lorsque Rachel se prenait un slushie juste sous son nez, mais malgré tout, quelque-chose avait changé dans la façon qu'elle avait de regarder l'autre adolescente. Elle lui souriait parfois quand elles se croisaient ou se voyaient de loin, et s'il ne s'était pas agi de Quinn Fabray, Rachel aurait pu affirmer avec certitude que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'elles deviennent amies.

Elle ne s'attendait pas pour autant au large sourire dont la gratifia Quinn lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur la scène de l'auditorium, le jeudi suivant, et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que la fixer, bouche bée, tandis qu'elle venait s'asseoir d'elle-même sur le banc, lui effleurant accidentellement le bras.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée Quinn ? finit-elle par lui demander.

- Oui et toi ? » lui répondit la blonde en se tournant pour la regarder.

Rachel était si surprise que Quinn prenne la peine de lui retourner la question qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de balbutier :

« O-Oui, je ne me suis prise que deux slushies aujourd'hui. »

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça et serra les dents, attendant la réplique narquoise de la blonde.

« Hum, ça doit vraiment être embêtant, murmura-t-elle d'un air pensif. Je devrais peut-être leur demander d'arrêter. »

Rachel la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Quinn ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

La blonde reporta aussitôt son attention sur elle.

« Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu es gentille avec moi, » lui fit remarquer Rachel.

Tant pis si cela faisait revenir Quinn à ses mauvaises habitudes, c'était trop étrange pour que Rachel laisse les choses comme cela.

« Eh bien si tu veux je peux te refaire une remarque cruelle ou deux si tu es en manque, répliqua Quinn avec un sourire sardonique.

- Non non, s'empressa de bafouiller Rachel. Tu n'as jamais été vraiment très méchante mais... plutôt froide... Ça me surprend juste... »

Quinn se contenta de sourire d'un air absent et de détourner la tête.

« Tu sais quoi, Rachel ? »

L'autre crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Son prénom résonnait de manière si délicieuse dans la bouche de Quinn. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle le lui dise encore.

« Eh bien en fait tu n'es pas si chiante que tout le monde le dit. Bon, tes petits monologues sont un peu agaçants, et ton perfectionnisme peut très vite irriter mais... »

Elle reporta son attention sur Rachel, qui buvait chacune de ses paroles.

«... tu es une fille très agréable en fait... » conclut-elle en lui envoyant un sourire sincère.

Ses yeux ambrés perturbèrent un peu Rachel et elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

« Euh... merci Quinn, je suis contente que tu finisses enfin par me reconnaître à ma-...

- Tais-toi, l'interrompit aussitôt l'autre. J'allais te remercier d'avoir pris la peine de m'aider à améliorer ma voix mais l'envie vient de m'en passer. Contente-toi de m'aider à chanter cette satanée chanson. »

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'exécuta.

S'il y avait un paradis sur terre, il devait bien se situer là, sur cette petite scène. Rachel n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver et en même temps elle n'essayait pas vraiment. Quinn était la plus belle fille qu'elle ait jamais vue, mais lorsqu'elle était en plus sympathique avec elle, il était difficile de croire qu'elle puisse même exister. Au-fur-et-à-mesure que les minutes passaient, la blonde semblait de plus en plus détendue et Rachel commençait déjà à s'imaginer tout ce qu'elles pourraient faire lorsqu'elles seraient officiellement qu'amies.

« Hum Rachel, je crois que ce n'est pas cette chanson que l'on voulait faire. » lui disait-elle doucement en effleurant ses doigts tandis qu'elle avançait la main pour changer de partition.

Rachel se demandait si Quinn Fabray était en train de flirter ou si elle était toujours comme cela lorsqu'elle oubliait d'être méchante avec quelqu'un. C'était tout juste si elle se rappelait parfois de noter que l'adolescente sortait avec Finn Hudson et qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout être attirée par les filles. Mais si elle flirtait avec elle, c'était peut-être un signe. Et c'était toujours lorsque le fil des pensées de Rachel s'arrêtait là que Quinn trouvait le moyen de la frôler par accident, ou lui jetait un regard de côté qui aurait déjà été mal interprété si Rachel n'avait pas essayé de garder les pieds sur terre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait. Rachel était en orbite autour de la Terre à ce stade-là, elle était tout sauf rationnelle. Et quand elle s'apercevait de sa naïveté (parce-que c'était bien de Quinn Fabray dont il s'agissait après tout), l'espoir s'immisçait de nouveau sournoisement dans son esprit et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce que cela faisait d'avoir Quinn pour petite amie. Elle se représentait le bonheur que cela devait être de marcher main dans la main avec elle dans le hall, de pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras devant une comédie musicale le samedi soir, d'avoir ces longs regards amoureux à la place d'une inutile conversation. Elle en était au point où elle se demandait quelle type de fleur elle commanderait pour leur mariage lorsque la voix de Quinn résonna brutalement à côté d'elle :

« Rachel ? »

Elle s'extirpa difficilement de sa rêverie et contempla Quinn avec un sourire un peu pâteux.

« O-Oui ?

- J'étais un peu trop aiguë sur celle là, non ? » lui demanda la blonde.

Elle lui indiqua une ligne de la chanson qu'elle avait été occupée à fredonner pendant que Rachel se noyait dans les tréfonds de son romantisme.

« E-Euh désolée mais j'étais ailleurs, je n'ai pas bien entendu. »

Quinn se contenta de soupirer.

« Très bien. Alors reprends depuis là et je vais te le rechanter. »

Rachel obéit et observa du coin de l'œil la manière dont les fines mains de Quinn se posaient sur son estomac afin de l'aider à prendre son inspiration, et l'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda si à leur prochaine leçon, elle ne pourrait pas faire mine de vouloir lui montrer comment faire cela correctement pour pouvoir poser ses propres mains là. La perspective d'enlacer Quinn Fabray l'émoustilla plus que de raison et elle en oublia qu'elle était sensée écouter.

« Alors ?

- Q-Quoi ?

- C'était bien chanté ou pas ?

- Euh... »

Quinn la dévisagea avec découragement.

« Bon, je vois que tu es trop occupée à rêvasser, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là...

- N-Non ! Excuse-moi, encore une fois, la dernière je te promets.

- Bon d'accord. » soupira Quinn en réajustant sa queue de cheval d'un geste machinal de la main.

Rachel rejoua les quelques notes correspondantes et Quinn chanta d'une voix douce et décidée.

« Effectivement, c'était un peu trop aiguë, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Tu trouves toujours quelque-chose qui va de travers.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandée de te donner mon avis !

- Je sais, et ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai dit que j'allais être d'accord avec. »

Rachel la dévisagea avec désarroi, Quinn la contempla avec le plus grand sérieux, et sans prévenir, elle éclata de rire. Rachel l'avait déjà entendue rire auparavant, notamment lorsque Finn avait du mal avec les chorégraphies et qu'il s'accrochait à elle pour ne pas perdre son rythme, ou encore quand une Cheerio faisait un commentaire sur la tenue d'une élève qui passait par là, mais c'était la première fois que Quinn riait grâce à elle. Et cela faisait du bien.

« Je rigole, Rachel, la taquina-t-elle. Tu es mignonne à prendre tout ce qu'on te dit au premier degré. »

Rachel ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu et elle fixa Quinn comme si elle venait de lui avouer son amour indéfectible. C'était même un peu cela en fait.

« Par contre, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir y aller, reprit Quinn avec un sourire. Finn va s'inquiéter si j'arrive _encore_ en retard à notre rendez-vous, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que je le trompe avec Puck. »

A cette simple pensée, elle rit de plus bel.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me donner des leçons, Rachel, je suis sûre que ça va m'aider pour les portes ouvertes, samedi. Maintenant je te libère tes jeudis soir, je suis suffisamment entraînée pour ce que j'ai à faire pour l'instant, merci encore une fois. »

Elle avait commencé à se lever et Rachel eut le réflexe de poser une main sur sa cuisse.

« At-Attends, quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle en la dévisageant avec stupéfaction. Je n'ai pas dit que nos leçons étaient juste pour les portes ouvertes, enfin si tu m'as mal comprise je suis désolée, non je te proposais de t'entraîner toute l'année et...

- Je le sais Rachel, l'interrompit Quinn. Mais j'ai le sentiment d'être à mon maximum pour l'instant et je ne voudrais pas gâcher une soirée de plus pour toi.

- Mais non ça ne me gêne pas du tout, bafouilla Rachel. On peut encore s'entraîner, je n'ai rien à faire de mes jeudis soir, ce n'est pas grave !

- Si c'est le fait de ne plus me voir qui t'inquiète, répondit Quinn avec un petit rire, comme si cette pensée était tout à fait absurde, je te rappelle qu'on est toutes les deux dans le Glee Club. Et puis ça ne tuera pas ma réputation de te saluer dans les couloirs. »

Mais ce ne serait pas pareil. C'était le seul moment où Rachel avait Quinn à elle toute seule. C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait se dire que si elle souriait c'était grâce à elle, le seul instant où elle pouvait se laisser aller à la fierté de l'avoir faite rire. Quinn était magnifique en toute circonstance mais plus encore sur cette scène, à ce piano, à s'entraîner innocemment avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme cela.

Alors avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait Rachel attrapa le visage de Quinn dans ses mains et se pencha vivement en avant pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres de la blonde étaient la chose la plus délicieuse qu'elle ait jamais goûtée, mais elle eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que déjà elles étaient séparées. Quinn la poussa violemment en arrière et Rachel tomba avec brusquerie du banc, heurtant brutalement de son dos les planches dures de la scène.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, espèce de tarée ? » lui hurla Quinn.

Elle se leva d'un bond, son visage habituellement toujours mesuré déformé par la stupeur, et elle eut un mouvement de recul, comme si Rachel allait se relever aussitôt pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Mais celle-ci gisait au sol, le corps meurtri et l'esprit pétri de désarroi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? s'exclama encore Quinn. Ça tourne pas rond chez toi ou quoi ? »

Elle était horrifiée.

« Je... Je suis désolée, Quinn, bredouilla Rachel, toujours à terre. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'était... déplacé...

- Espèce de détraquée ! » cria Quinn.

Rachel sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et avant de pouvoir les retenir, elles roulèrent le long de ses joues brûlantes.

« J'ai rejoint le Glee Club pour être avec Finn, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » gueula la blonde.

Rachel ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal. La manière dont Quinn l'avait rejetée, les mots qu'elle avait à son égard ou l'horreur pure qui se lisait sur son visage. Le dégoût évident qu'elle inspirait à la pompom-girl était douloureux à regarder et cela ne fit que redoubler l'envie de pleurer de Rachel. Elle refoula ses pleurs du mieux qu'elle put et seules quelques larmes réussirent encore à rouler jusque dans le creux de son cou.

« POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ? » hurla Quinn.

Elle se serait sans doute approchée pour la saisir par les épaules si elle n'avait pas tant été révulsée par Rachel en cet instant.

« Je suis désolée Quinn, lâcha celle-ci dans un sanglot pathétique. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Pardonne-moi, je suis désolée... »

Quinn ne dit rien et continua de la dévisager comme si elle était une créature rampante et repoussante.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rester amies au moins... parvint encore à dire Rachel, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

- Amies ? On n'a jamais été amies, espèce de déglinguos ! »

Quinn accompagna ses paroles d'un ricanement qui sonna faux, avant d'attraper son sac et de partir en courant de la scène. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans les coulisses, Rachel laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol dur et froid et pleura silencieusement.


	2. Deuxième Partie

Dès son entrée au lycée, Rachel s'était jurée de ne jamais manquer une journée de cours, et elle manqua faillir à cette promesse le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, le soir-même, il lui fut difficile d'envisager même la possibilité de jamais retourner dans cet endroit. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et ne répondit pas à ses papas, d'abord quand ils vinrent frapper à sa porte pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, puis lorsqu'ils la supplièrent de descendre manger, et enfin quand ils voulurent lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle resta roulée en boule sur son lit, à écouter ses chansons favorites de Broadway, et elle craint même d'avoir à jamais perdu la motivation de chanter. Il était minuit lorsqu'elle put se redresser et contempler sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité avec des yeux enfin secs. Elle n'aurait que six heures de sommeil mais elle avait de nouveau la détermination suffisante pour revenir en cours. Le mélange de honte, de dégoût d'elle-même et de tristesse qu'elle ressentait était difficile à ignorer mais elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur un objectif motivant.

Elle décida d'essayer de parler à Quinn Fabray le lendemain, et effectivement lorsqu'elle se leva ce jour-là, ce but ne sortit pas un seul instant de ses pensées.

Ce ne fut que quand elle eut posée un pied dans les couloirs de McKinley ce vendredi matin-là qu'elle prit conscience d'une possibilité : Quinn avait peut-être parlé de ce qui s'était passé hier entre elles à d'autres, et ces autres là en avaient eux-même parlé à d'autres, et du coup toute l'école était au courant. Elle surprit des regards moqueurs, des murmures sournois et des expressions narquoises, mais il lui suffit d'arriver saine et sauve à son casier pour comprendre que ce n'était pas pire que d'habitude et que Quinn n'avait rien dit. Elle se hâta d'attraper les livres dont elle avait besoin pour la matinée, referma la porte de son casier d'un geste du bras énergique et se retourna, se prenant alors son premier slushie de la journée dans la figure. Les ricanements de Noah Puckerman résonnèrent à ses oreilles dégoulinantes tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'une démarche goguenarde et elle fit de son mieux pour marcher jusqu'aux toilettes des filles la tête haute.

Par chance, celles-ci étaient vides. Elle rentra dans une cabine pour pouvoir mettre les vêtements de rechange qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac et même si elle avait encore un peu de la substance visqueuse coincée dans la culotte et dans les chaussures, elle fut plutôt satisfaite de son nouvel état de propreté (relative) et émergea de la cabine avec un soupir satisfait.

Elle se trouva alors face-à-face avec Quinn Fabray, qu'elle n'avait évidemment jamais réussi à croiser dans cet endroit lorsqu'à l'époque elle l'avait encore voulu. Le regard perçant de la blonde la fixa encore quelques secondes, avant que celle-ci ne reporte son attention sur son reflet dans le miroir et recommence à réarranger son mascara d'une main minutieuse.

« Q-Quinn... bredouilla Rachel, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle faisait.

- Oh bon sang, non, dit aussitôt Quinn avec un soupir. Et moi qui avais l'intention de finir de me mettre mon maquillage et de sortir de là en faisant semblant de n'avoir vu personne. »

Son ton était narquois, incisif. Rachel se donna du courage en pensant que cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'hier et reprit d'une voix décidée :

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Quinn...

- Quoi, de notre amitié imaginaire ? » répliqua l'autre avec un sourire cruel.

Elle lui jeta un bref regard à travers le miroir, avant de baisser les yeux sur son mascara qu'elle entreprit de reboucher soigneusement.

« Non, de ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Je m'en excuse profondément et... enfin je suis vraiment désolée Quinn... marmonna Rachel, si désemparée par son peu de confiance en elle qu'elle ne savait plus tellement comment former des phrases.

- Oh. » lâcha simplement la blonde sans relever la tête.

Elle rangea le maquillage éparpillé un peu partout autour d'elle dans sa trousse et le zip de la fermeture éclair résonna fortement dans le silence tendu des toilettes. Quinn la rangea dans son sac, posé sur l'évier, avant de faire lentement volte face. Le contraste entre le regard qu'elle posa sur Rachel à cet instant-là et celui qu'elle lui réservait la veille était saisissant. Et douloureux.

« De ce qu'il s'est passé hier, hein ? répéta Quinn. Dis-moi Rachel, quand est-ce que tu comptes mettre le lycée au courant de ça ?

- Q-Quoi ? s'étonna aussitôt l'autre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, enfin je viens de m'excuser et...

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, l'interrompit froidement l'autre. On peut très bien faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, tant que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole et que tu restes le plus loin possible de moi -je tiens d'ailleurs à t'informer que c'est maintenant dans ces toilettes que tu seras sans doute la plus proche de moi-... Non, ce que je me demande... C'est quand est-ce que tu vas dire à tout le monde que tu es lesbienne ? »

En prononçant ce mot, Quinn s'était nonchalamment appuyée contre le rebord de l'évier derrière elle, et le sourire en coin teinté d'un dédain cruel qu'elle adressa à Rachel ne fit que la déstabiliser davantage. Quand elle entendit ses paroles, cette dernière crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. Elle s'étonna encore de tenir debout lorsqu'elle répondit d'une voix terriblement faible :

« Je... je ne suis pas lesbienne.

- Ah bon ? » fit mine de s'étonner Quinn.

Sa voix se durcit brusquement alors qu'elle ajoutait :

« Alors je suis quoi moi ? Un garçon ? »

Rachel ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Quinn lui faisait peur, la honte diffuse qu'elle arrivait à lui faire ressentir l'effrayait, et plus encore c'était la manière dont elle parvenait à la faire douter d'elle-même qui la déstabilisait le plus.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça... reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu impassible, mais qui donnait plus l'impression d'un couinement pitoyable de souris. Je ne sais pas si je suis lesbienne ou non... Je n'ai pas vraiment de... label pour me désigner pour l'instant... »

Quinn hocha la tête avec une moue faussement compréhensive.

« Alors c'est à propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en feignant l'intérêt.

Rachel ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la pièce sembla danser devant ses pupilles, avant que les murs ne reviennent à leur place et que Quinn se retrouve là où elle devait être, face à elle, accoudée à l'évier, plus belle que jamais malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour s'enlaidir par sa méchanceté naturelle.

« Je t'ai dit que je m'étais laissée emportée hier... murmura Rachel d'une voix incertaine en essayant de ne pas détourner le regard. Et c'est le cas, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, c'était déplacé... Mais ça n'a pas à voir avec le fait que je sois lesbienne ou non... Si je t'ai embrassée Quinn, c'est... c'est parce-que je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Le visage de Quinn se décomposa sous ses yeux, se teintant d'un mélange d'émotions qu'il était impossible de décrypter, et Rachel essaya de ne pas y faire attention tandis qu'elle poursuivait :

« Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que je t'ai vue entrée a-avec F-Finn dans la salle de chorale, il y a un peu moins de deux mois... Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je n'avais rien prévu, je n'avais même jamais été attirée par une fille avant... Mais dès que mon regard s'est posée sur toi, j'ai... j'ai senti quelque-chose à cet endroit-là... »

Elle posa une main secouée de tremblements sur son ventre. Celui-ci se soulevait par saccades au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière.

«... J'ai compris tout de suite ce que c'était mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, et encore aujourd'hui je ne le comprends pas... Mais je suis sûre d'une chose et je n'ai pas de pouvoir là-dessus... Je t'aime Quinn, et je n'ai pas de contrôle sur ça... Excuse-moi... »

Un lourd silence retomba sur elles deux. Quelque-part au loin la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de la matinée retentit. Les jointures de Quinn prirent une teinte cadavérique tandis qu'elle agrippait convulsivement le rebord de l'évier derrière elle. Elle était livide, et la colère se le disputait à l'effroi sur son visage blême.

« Je ne pensais pas ça possible... siffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais tu me dégoûtes encore plus qu'avant... Il faudrait que tu ailles te faire soigner avant d'aller agresser d'autres filles qui n'ont rien demandé, Berry, ou tu vas en traumatiser plus d'une... »

Rachel tituba en arrière, se rattrapant de justesse à la porte de la cabine des W.C. derrière elle. Quinn attrapa son sac d'un geste hâtif et, avec un dernier regard mi-révulsé mi-méprisant à son adresse, elle s'éclipsa de la pièce.

Cela allait de mal en pis et Rachel Berry s'effondra au sol, à bout de forces et secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables.

Cependant s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Rachel était connue (en plus de ses incessants radotages, de ses goûts vestimentaires désastreux, de son perfectionnisme exacerbé et de sa tendance à utiliser Myspace alors que ce site était démodé depuis belle lurette), c'était son obstination. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme cela entre Quinn et elle car elle avait la déchirante impression que si elle abandonnait aussi vite, elle ne serait jamais en paix avec elle-même.

Il ne s'agissait pas de conquérir son cœur. Rachel ne savait pas si à un quelconque point de l'histoire, la blonde avait pu éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'attirance pour elle, et elle n'essayait pas d'y faire trop attention, car de toute manière elle était en couple avec Finn Hudson et vraisemblablement hautement révulsée par Rachel Berry. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de se remettre en relatifs bons termes avec elle. Rachel avait remarqué de nombreuses fois sa propre tendance à accepter l'amitié de la première personne venue tant qu'elle témoignait d'un minimum d'intérêt pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas se rabaisser à être amie avec une fille qui lui avait parlée d'une si cruelle manière. Peut-être que Quinn était simplement effrayée par son comportement un peu surprenant, ou peut-être que toute son attitude était calculée et qu'en vérité elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, ou peut-être même que Rachel allait droit dans le mur.

En tous les cas elle mourrait d'envie de parler à Quinn pour peut-être réussir à rétablir un semblant d'harmonie entre elles deux. Si elles devaient passer les années suivantes dans le même Glee Club, autant que ce soit autrement qu'en détournant les yeux à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, de peur pour l'une de percevoir de nouveau ce dégoût au fond des pupilles ambrées, de crainte pour l'autre de se faire encore inopinément sauter dessus par une sauvage hors de contrôle.

Cependant Rachel ne croisa pas Quinn de la journée, et ses heures de cours furent donc aussi lancinantes que douloureuses. Elle n'avait même plus le temps de se préoccuper des sentiments amoureux qu'elle continuait bien évidemment de nourrir pour la blonde, parce-que tout ce qui lui importait c'était de lui parler pour pouvoir mettre les choses à plat et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette histoire tordue. Ensuite, elle n'aurait plus qu'à aller pleurer un bon coup dans les bras de ses pères, avant de reprendre le cours de sa vie et de rechercher une nouvelle personne qui lui briserait irrémédiablement le cœur.

Lorsque quatre heures sonnèrent, il sembla bien à Rachel qu'elle ne verrait pas du tout Quinn et qu'il lui faudrait passer le week-end à se demander ce que la blonde faisait à cet instant, si elle colportait des rumeurs sur elle, si elle repensait avec dégoût à ce qu'elle lui avait dit ou au baiser qu'elle lui avait volé, ou bien si elle continuait de s'amuser avec insouciance tandis qu'elle-même se torturait à savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Il n'y avait plus rien de romantique dans tout cela. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de... de quoi au juste, Rachel n'en savait rien. Mais elle était au supplice et elle se demandait quand cela s'arrêterait enfin. Elle était sous le charme de Quinn depuis bientôt deux mois et il avait suffi d'à peine moins de vingt-quatre heures pour que toutes ses hypothèses rêveuses s'effondrent et face place à une effrayante et dure réalité.

Rachel commençait à se demander si elle tiendrait le coup psychologiquement pendant tout un week-end. Elle marchait avec morosité dans les couloirs qui se remplissaient peu à peu d'élèves, certains ayant fini leur journée, d'autres se déplaçant en traînant des pieds jusqu'à leur prochaine classe, et elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. La journée avait paru tellement longue. Elle voulait juste que cela se finisse. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de pouvoir parler à Quinn ou non. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était quitter cet endroit maudit et revenir chez elle, où solitude, marginalisation, dédain et indifférence n'existaient plus. Ses papas l'attendaient sans doute avec un bon bol de chocolat chaud, comme après une longue semaine de cours. Rachel ne leur disait jamais précisément ce qu'elle subissait mais ils s'en doutaient parfaitement, alors ils n'hésitaient jamais à la consoler du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. C'était déjà bien assez d'être fille d'un couple gay dans une ville aussi conservatrice et étriquée que Lima, autant que ce couple soit le couple le plus attentionné et le plus aimant du monde. C'était une consolation pour l'adolescente en temps normal, mais à cet instant, enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans l'atmosphère empoisonnée des couloirs de McKinley, elle était trop abattue pour même sourire à l'idée de revoir ses papas dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Soudain, elle heurta violemment quelqu'un de son épaule droite. Le choc fut si violent qu'elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même, trébuchant en essayant de garder son équilibre.

« Fais attention à toi, imbécile. »

Quelques ricanements retentirent mais Rachel n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix qui s'était adressée à elle d'un ton si tranchant.

« Q-Quinn... » bredouilla-t-elle.

L'autre lui accorda tout juste un regard et continua sa route, entourée de quelques autres Cheerios. Mais Rachel l'agrippa machinalement par le bras et Quinn se dégagea avec brusquerie tout en faisant volte-face.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Berry ? siffla-t-elle.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, » lui murmura précipitamment Rachel, car derrière Quinn, les filles avec lesquelles elle traînait jusque-là s'étaient arrêtées pour l'attendre, et les regards curieux qu'elles leur lançaient ne lui plaisait pas.

Le rictus narquois que Santana lui envoya lorsque ses yeux se posèrent accidentellement sur elle la glaça.

« Parler de quoi ? Encore de tes problèmes de sexualité ? » demanda Quinn avec mépris.

Rachel aurait voulu lui demander de parler moins fort, mais elle craignait de ne faire qu'accroître son envie de la rabaisser en lui disant cela, alors elle se contenta de bredouiller une réponse.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans un coin un peu plus tranquille, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Un sourire tordu se dessina sur les lèvres de Quinn et elle se tourna tout à fait pour lui faire face, serrant ses livres de cours contre elle, pour la contempler des pieds à la tête.

« Mais non, c'est très bien ici, dit-elle avec un amusement sadique.

- N-Non, s'il-te-plaît, Quinn, souffla Rachel.

- _N-Non, s'il-te-plaît, Quinn,_ » geignit la blonde.

Des têtes se tournaient déjà vers elles. Elles se tenaient en plein milieu du couloir, et le fait qu'il s'agisse de la looseuse de service en train de discuter avec la belle et intelligente Quinn Fabray ne faisait qu'accroître la curiosité des élèves tout autour.

« Allez quoi, insista Quinn. Accouche.

- S'il-te-plaît Quinn, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas parler de ça... ici... » bredouilla Rachel en désignant les étudiants qui passaient et repassaient devant elle d'un geste stressé de la main.

Mais Quinn se contentait de la fixer avec cette même cruauté féroce, attendant qu'elle parle.

« N-Non, je ne peux pas... marmonna Rachel avec impuissance.

- Merci de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, » lui asséna froidement Quinn en tournant les talons.

Mais Rachel ne voulait pas la laisser filer comme cela, alors elle bondit de nouveau en avant et agrippa le dos de son uniforme.

« Lâche-moi, espèce de détraquée ! » hurla Quinn en se dégageant avec brutalité, envoyant presque Rachel voler à l'autre bout du couloir.

Celle-ci tituba de quelques pas en arrière et la blonde lui fit de nouveau face.

« Tu n'as pas fini de me harceler ? » grinça-t-elle avec fureur.

Les élèves commençaient à s'agglutiner autour d'elles. Le cri rageur que Quinn avait poussé en se dérobant n'avait fait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention.

« Tu ne peux pas te contenir un peu ? » reprit Quinn d'un ton glacial.

Rachel la contemplait, pétrifiée.

« C'est une obsession ou quoi ?

- Je suis désolée, Quinn...

- Ouais bah t'as intérêt à être désolée ! lui rétorqua l'autre. Mais c'est un peu tard pour t'excuser tu ne crois pas ? Tu aurais pu y penser avant de-...

- S'il-te-plaît ! » l'interrompit Rachel, gagnée par la panique.

L'expression furieuse de Quinn s'atténua un peu et elle se fendit d'un sourire sardonique.

« Oh mais c'est vrai que tu ne veux pas que je le dise à tout le monde ! » lança-t-elle.

C'était déjà trop fort. Rachel sentait son secret qui lui glissait des mains et qui menaçait de s'écraser aux pieds de tout McKinley. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche vacillante. Quinn resta bien campée sur ses appuis tandis qu'elle reprenait :

« J'avoue que ce serait embêtant. Est-ce que tu pourrais tomber plus bas que ce que tu ne l'es déjà ? C'est une question intéressante qui mériterait réflexion.

- Quinn, arrête ça ! s'exclama Rachel avec un regain d'énergie.

- J'arrêterai quand il me plaira, Berry, » répliqua Quinn.

Non, non, non, cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Rachel n'était pas prête. Elle n'était pas préparée. Bon sang, elle était prête à tomber amoureuse de filles et de garçons à New-York, sans trop savoir qui elle préférait, mais elle ne pouvait pas maintenant. Pas ici. Pas au milieu de tous ces vautours. Les insultes dont avaient été gratifiés ses parents lorsqu'ils l'emmenaient au parc quand elle était petite lui revinrent en mémoire et ce fut comme un coup de massue. Elle n'était pas prête à revivre cela, surtout pas en en étant la cible. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais retourner dans ce lycée, elle devrait revoir tout le plan qu'elle s'était créée pour ses études, elle n'oserait plus jamais regarder un élève en face. Les sourires cruels, les remarques méchantes, les regards mauvais, tout cela c'était bien assez quand elle se les prenait parce-que les autres étaient jaloux de son talent, de sa détermination, de son optimisme.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se faire brimer parce-qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire insulter parce-qu'elle ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'elle-même.

C'était impossible. Inenvisageable.

Et pourtant c'était bien à cet instant qu'elle était debout au milieu d'un couloir bondé, à la merci de Quinn Fabray.

Elle n'arrivait plus à croire qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de ce genre de personne. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quinn prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer, et malgré tout son subconscient ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier sur les éclats que la cruauté procurait à ses yeux déjà époustouflants. Quinn était là, à envisager de la tirer de force du placard (mais quel placard, elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle était, elle était simplement amoureuse d'une fille après tout, son tortionnaire de surcroît), et elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser que la méchanceté la transcendait. L'aura d'assurance, de puissance, de confiance qui se dégageait en cet instant de la blonde était presque surnaturelle. On eut dit une lionne qui venait d'être lancée dans l'arène pour dévorer les gladiateurs impuissants.

Rachel était follement amoureuse de Quinn Fabray mais elle n'arrivait plus à y croire.

Pourquoi son cœur trouvait-il toujours le moyen de lui faire ressentir des choses aussi stupides, aussi malvenues. C'était un mystère.

« Quinn, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie... murmura-t-elle avec un désespoir qu'elle ne chercha plus à cacher.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon, regardez-moi ça, un peu plus et elle se traînerait à mes pieds ! » se moqua Quinn en se tournant vers les Cheerios qui observaient derrière elle.

Celles-ci ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux mais elles ricanèrent malgré tout avec méchanceté.

« Vas-tu te traîner à mes pieds, Berry ? lui demanda Quinn en reportant son attention sur elle. Et me baiser les pieds, comme les esclaves baisaient les pieds de leurs maîtres dans la Rome Antique ? »

Rachel se contenta de serrer les poings et les dents.

« Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas juste mes pieds que tu voudrais baiser. »

Rachel crut que son sang se figeait dans ses veines et elle avisa du coin de l'œil les yeux ronds des spectateurs de la scène. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Elle se sentit gagner par une colère froide et sur une impulsion, elle bondit en avant pour attraper Quinn par le col de son uniforme. Mais ses doigts eurent à peine le temps d'en effleurer le tissu rugueux que la blonde la repoussait brutalement, avant de l'agripper par la mâchoire et de la plaquer contre un casier d'une main ferme et violente. Le claquement métallique qui résonna dans tout le couloir alors que le corps de Rachel entrait en collision avec la surface dure et froide couvrit à peine le cri de douleur qu'elle poussait en même temps.

« Oh non, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Berry, lui dit Quinn en la fixant avec dureté. Tu vas te vautrer quoiqu'il arrive, alors à ta place je n'essayerai pas. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sans pitié autour de son menton et Rachel laissa échapper un couinement, les yeux brouillés de larmes de douleur.

Un silence de mort était tombé sur le couloir. Rachel n'arrivait pas à croire que tous la regardent se faire chahuter par Quinn sans rien dire. Elle ne cherchait en même temps pas vraiment à se faire à cette idée, car elle était davantage préoccupée par la douleur lancinante que provoquait les doigts brutaux de la blonde sur sa mâchoire. Elle voulut supplier Quinn de la relâcher mais seul un couinement lui échappa. Cela sembla beaucoup amuser Quinn, car elle ricana.

« Qu'est-ce que RuPaul a encore fait ? » entendit-t-elle soudain lancer derrière elles.

Rachel crut reconnaître la voix de Santana, et son timbre moqueur et amusé lui vrilla les oreilles. La prise de Quinn sur son cou se relâcha légèrement tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers l'autre adolescente pour lui répondre. Rachel profita de cette occasion pour lui attraper le poignet et essayer de se dégager. Quinn reporta vivement son attention sur elle et la gratifiant d'un dernier regard mauvais, lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la figure, d'un mouvement fulgurant du bras. Il y eut un craquement sonore et Rachel vit trente-six chandelles. Le couloir du lycée disparut de son champ de vision et elle fut vaguement consciente du liquide chaud qui commença à couler de son nez, lui salissant le visage et imprégnant son pull.

« Oups, est-ce que j'y serais allée un peu fort ? » entendit-elle demander ironiquement à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Des larmes salées et amères vinrent se mêler au sang qui dégoulinait de son nez et plus vraiment préoccupée par le fait de se ridiculiser en public ou non(car c'était déjà fait), Rachel se mit à sangloter presque silencieusement.

« S'il-te-plaît, Quinn, laisse-moi partir, s'il-te-plaît, je t'en prie... » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux hoquets.

A travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, Rachel put apercevoir la manière dont la mâchoire de Quinn se crispa, et elle la trouva effroyablement belle. Elle n'avait plus la force de se détester pour cela. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que cela cesse. Elle devinait les murmures et les ricanements de part-et-d'autre d'elle. Son humiliation était totale.

« Tu implores ma pitié ? lui susurra Quinn en approchant un peu plus sa bouche de son oreille. C'est bien. »

Le souffle de la blonde lui chatouilla la joue et des fourmis lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale.

« Mais il fallait y penser avant de m'embrasser, sale gouine. » ajouta Quinn d'un ton plus dur, et avant que Rachel comprenne tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, elle la décollait du casier et l'envoyait sur celui d'en face avec une violence à peine contenue. Le choc fut rude pour Rachel, et son dos qui lui faisait déjà effroyablement mal ne fit que l'élancer davantage. Le sang continuait de couler sans discontinuer de son nez douloureux, et elle ne savait plus très bien si elle pleurait encore ou si ses larmes s'étaient taries. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la supporter et elle s'écroula piteusement au sol, essayant de se cacher sous ses cheveux ébouriffés, posant des mains tremblantes sur son nez cassé.

« Je savais que t'étais une looseuse, Berry, lui lança Quinn en s'approchant, mais je ne savais pas non plus que tu avais un intérêt tout particulier pour les filles. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent autour d'elles et Rachel put entrapercevoir à travers le rideau de ses cheveux Brittany qui se penchait vers Santana pour lui chuchoter quelque-chose à l'oreille avec un sourire en coin. Quinn s'avança lentement et déclara d'une voix dure :

« Les erreurs dans ton genre ne devraient pas avoir leur place ici. Tu croyais qu'en m'embrassant tu allais me convertir c'est ça ? Tu t'es vraiment faite ce genre d'illusions ? »

Rachel entoura ses genoux tremblants de ses mains, essayant de se protéger de la pompom-girl. Celle-ci s'arrêta à un pas de là, et s'appuyant sur le casier au-dessus d'elle, se pencha lentement pour lui glisser :

« Je ne savais pas que ce genre de tare c'était héréditaire. Tu pourras féliciter tes chers papas pour t'avoir offert un ticket pour l'enfer. »

Dans un dernier réflexe, Rachel lui agrippa l'épaule.

« S'il-te-plaît Quinn, souffla-t-elle d'un ton suppliante. Arrête ça, je t'en prie... Je ne m'approcherai plus de toi, je te le promets, mais s'il-te-plaît... ne me fais pas ça parce-que je suis amoureuse de toi... »

Quinn se dégagea brusquement et la gifla sans cérémonie. La tête de Rachel rebondit sur son épaule gauche, avant de s'affaisser, dodelinant sur son cou.

« Vous êtes vraiment une famille de dégénérés ! » s'exclama Quinn en reculant.

Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches, la contempla une dernière fois avec mépris, puis leva la tête et s'adressa aux Cheerios qui continuaient d'observer attentivement la scène, à sa droite.

« Vous savez ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? demanda-t-elle. Elle vient de me dire qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ! »

Quelques cheerleaders ricanèrent, d'autres se contentèrent de la fixer sans mot dire. Quinn ne s'était jamais montrée aussi violente avec quelqu'un auparavant, et cela en surprenait plus d'une.

« Mais ma pauvre Rachel, reprit celle-ci en baissant sur celle-ci des yeux froids et cruels. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est une maladie. Les détraqués dans ton genre ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux, tout ce qu'ils peuvent être c'est simplement obsédés par quelqu'un. »

Rachel tremblait de tous ses membres, le corps endolori de partout. Elle n'écoutait même plus tellement ce que la blonde lui disait et attendait que cela se passe. Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, il y aurait bien un moment où Quinn se lasserait de la persécuter ainsi, n'est-ce pas.

« Quinn, hoqueta-t-elle. S'il-te-plaît...

- _Quinn, s'il-te-plaît,_ répéta l'autre avec agacement. Avant de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu aurais dû t'éloigner de moi dès que tu as compris que tu ne tournais plus rond... si ça a jamais été le cas... »

Un sanglot échappa à Rachel en entendant ses mots et Quinn poussa une exclamation faussement apitoyée.

« Oh, mais sèche tes larmes voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, sincèrement ? Tu t'es vue avec ton gros nez, tes pulls mal tricotés et tes affreuses jupes ? Personne ne voudra jamais de toi, fille ou garçon !

- Quinn ? »

La blonde se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de s'élever parmi les élèves. Finn s'avança d'une démarche hésitante vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu-... »

Son regard tomba sur le petit tas recroquevillé contre un casier.

« Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?... Rachel ? »

Il s'approchait déjà pour voir comment elle allait mais Quinn l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena brusquement en arrière.

« Ne t'occupe pas de cette détraquée, lui lança-t-elle sèchement. Viens avec moi, mon père ne supporte pas qu'on arrive en retard. »

Finn la dévisagea d'un air un peu confus, avant de regarder Rachel avec encore plus de désarroi. Quinn dut le tirer plusieurs fois avant qu'il réagisse.

« Fais-moi une faveur, Berry, lança-t-elle encore. Va te faire soigner. »

Et sur ces mots, elle fit signe d'un mouvement autoritaire du menton aux Cheerios de les laisser passer. Finn lança un dernier regard à Rachel avant de disparaître à sa suite.

La foule des élèves curieux se dispersa presque aussitôt, laissant Rachel là.

« Alors, on broute le gazon, RuPaul ? » lui lança Santana avec amusement en lui passant devant.

Brittany rit à ce qu'elle venait de dire et elles continuèrent leur route sans se soucier davantage d'elle.

Rachel se laissa absorber par son état léthargique, essayant de ne plus rien ressentir. Son dos lui faisait mal, son nez et sa mâchoire l'élançaient, mais plus encore son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux à ses pieds. Soudain deux mains l'agrippèrent sous les aisselles et quelqu'un la souleva avec force du sol.

« Rachel, ça va ? »

Elle tourna la tête à sa gauche et posa un regard désemparé sur Kurt. Celui-ci la contemplait avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié.

« Viens, on va t'accompagner à l'infirmerie. »

Rachel tourna la tête à droite et vit Mercedes. Elle la dévisageait avec tristesse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils s'étaient toujours moqués d'elle, l'avaient toujours méprisés. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient là à l'aider à tenir sur ses pieds, quand elle n'avait même plus la force respirer.

Est-ce que c'était comme quand quelqu'un mourrait et que subitement tout le monde s'apercevait quelle perte c'était. Rachel se demanda si il ne serait pas mieux qu'elle meurt elle aussi, histoire de ficher la paix à Quinn et de faire un peu de place à McKinley.

« Qu'est-que vous faites ? bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Chut, tais-toi, lui murmura doucement Mercedes en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. Contente-toi de nous suivre. »

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? répéta encore Rachel avec hébétement.

- On t'aide, dit Kurt tandis que Mercedes essuyait le sang visqueux qu'elle avait sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », mais elle les suivit sans protester alors qu'ils la tiraient à travers le couloir.

« C'est la gay pride ou quoi ? » leur lança un footballeur en leur passant devant.

Il dévisagea ostensiblement Kurt, mais surtout Rachel, et celle-ci sourit d'un air absent en constatant à quel point les nouvelles allaient vite dans l'établissement.

« Il faudrait qu'on aille en parler à Figgins, dit Mercedes à sa droite.

- Il ne fera rien, répliqua Kurt à sa gauche. Il n'a jamais rien fait et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

- C'est de l'homophobie ce qu'elle vient de faire, lui rétorqua Mercedes. Il ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

- Oh, tu crois que je serais encore dans l'équipe de foot si il faisait réellement quelque-chose contre ce genre de comportements ? En plus le père de Quinn représente la moitié du budget des Cheerios, et c'est grâce à lui si on mange autre chose que des légumes surgelés à la cantine. Figgins tient trop à son argent pour prendre le risque de perdre ses subventions. »

Mercedes soupira avec lassitude et une cheerleader passa en ricanant à côté d'eux alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle du couloir, Rachel boitillant entre eux deux, réduite au silence le plus total pour la première fois de son existence.

Rachel aimait faire les choses proprement. Elle aimait quand ses cours étaient recopiés de manière si parfaite que même en tenant son cahier à trois mètres de ses yeux, elle pouvait les déchiffrer sans difficulté. Elle aimait quand au Glee Club, ils effectuaient la chorégraphie de manière si organisée que c'était comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule personne. Elle aimait pouvoir aligner des A+ dans son bulletin. Elle aimait quand ses jupes étaient bien repassées, elle aimait quand l'animal qu'elle avait sur son pull s'accordait avec ses chaussettes.

Pourtant, elle n'alla pas aux portes ouvertes et ce samedi-là, la chorale dut se débrouiller sans elle. Le lundi suivant, elle arriva à l'école vêtue n'importe-comment. Elle s'était levée à sept heures et n'avait fait que manger un bol de céréales dans le silence matinal de la cuisine. Au Glee Club, elle était trop préoccupée par la distance de cinq mètres minimum qu'elle maintenait entre Quinn et elle pour faire attention à la coordination de ses pas. Le soir-même, lorsqu'elle rentra, les notes qu'elle avait prises en cours étaient si brouillonnes qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas échangé son cahier avec quelqu'un d'autre par erreur.

Tout le monde avait entendu parlé de l'incident qui avait eu lieu entre Quinn et elle et tout le monde s'en fichait. Mercedes et Kurt étaient un peu plus gentils avec elle, Tina et Artie lui proposaient maintenant de venir à leur table au déjeuner, et Mr. Schue la gratifiait parfois d'un regard compatissant. Mais ils se comportaient tous pareillement avec Quinn pendant les répétitions du Glee Club. Finn ne vint pas lui parler pour savoir si elle allait bien, et la blonde continua d'être pendue à son bras, souriante.

Tout le monde était au courant et tout le monde s'en fichait trop pour essayer de l'aider. Mais pas assez pour la laisser continuer tranquillement sa misérable vie. Elle se prenait peut-être encore plus de slushies qu'avant, et c'était devenu une habitude d'être poussée d'un coup d'épaule dans les casiers. Elle avait parfois même du mal à se souvenir de son véritable prénom, car à longueur de journée, c'étaient des « gouine », « lesbienne lubrique », « perverse », « vicieuse », « détraquée », « tarée », « erreur de la nature » sans discontinuer. Maintenant, elle allait souvent pleurer dans les toilettes entre deux cours. Et heureusement pour elle, elle n'y croisa plus jamais Quinn.

Ses parents lui avaient demandée ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était rentrée le vendredi soir à la maison avec un pansement un peu artisanal sur le nez et une démarche boitillante. Elle s'était contentée de leur répondre sèchement qu'ils devaient l'emmener à l'hôpital, car elle s'était cognée contre un extincteur et que son nez s'était cassé net. Elle vit bien dans leurs regards qu'ils ne la crurent pas, mais ils décidèrent de la laisser un peu se reposer avant de commencer à poser des questions, et l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital sans insister davantage.

Rachel ne pensait pas que la vie puisse être pire, alors elle se satisfaisait d'être tombée plus bas que terre, se disant que de ce fait elle ne pouvait que remonter. C'était toujours quand elle avait ce genre de pensées optimistes qu'un slushie lui arrivait dessus ou qu'un casier venait à sa rencontre.

Pour ne rien arranger à tout cela elle avait tort. Il y avait pire.

La première semaine suivant son altercation avec Quinn fut une torture, mais au moins elle n'avait plus affaire à la blonde autrement que de loin, et même si son cœur continuait de s'affoler déraisonnablement à sa vue, tout ce qu'il restait à faire à Rachel c'était de cesser d'aimer Quinn et de passer à autre chose.

Cependant le lundi d'après, elles se retrouvèrent placées côte-à-côte lorsqu'il fallut répéter une chorégraphie au Glee Club. Vu l'homophobie évidente qui animait Quinn, Rachel pensait qu'elle serrait presque effrayée à l'idée de l'effleurer, maintenant que sa fureur était passée. Elle en douta lorsqu'elle se reçut la main de Quinn dans l'épaule entre deux mouvements de danse. Celle-ci ne s'excusa même pas et recommença la seconde d'après. La répétition du Glee Club fut effroyablement longue ce jour-là pour Rachel, et elle se demandait si Quinn allait recommencer la fois suivante lorsque celle-ci profita que l'attention de tout le monde était concentrée ailleurs pour lui mettre sa main dans la figure, et quand elle la poussa brutalement après pour s'éclipser de la salle de chorale, il n'y avait plus de doutes sur ses intentions. Rachel était trop hébétée par le sang dont se teintait son bandage sur son nez pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Et lorsque ses parents lui demandèrent ce soir-là comment cela se faisait que son nez était de nouveau brisé, elle leur répondit sèchement qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les extincteurs étaient nombreux dans l'établissement et qu'ils feraient mieux de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Le lendemain, Quinn la poussa avec brutalité dans un casier en la croisant dans les couloirs. Et c'est à cet instant que Rachel comprit que Quinn ne se montrerait plus jamais indifférente vis-à-vis d'elle.

Elle attendit cependant de voir comment se passerait le reste de la semaine avant de se prononcer définitivement. Mais mercredi matin, Quinn aggrava de nouveau sa blessure en lui mettant son poing dans la figure au Glee Club, lorsque tout le monde regardait ailleurs, et Rachel se dit que décidément, il y en avait des choses à admirer dans la salle de chorale pour qu'elle puisse se faire agresser juste sous leurs yeux.

Ce soir-là, le médecin lui dit que si cela continuait comme cela, il devrait pratiquer une rhinoplastie pour redresser correctement son nez. Rachel en fut effrayée pour sa voix mais elle se dit que si elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devrait le faire. Ses papas s'énervèrent en lui disant qu'il n'était pas possible qu'elle ait soudain pris l'initiative de se prendre tous les extincteurs possibles et imaginables dans la figure, et elle éclata en sanglots devant la colère qu'ils ressentaient par sa faute. Elle leur expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Quinn et les supplia de la déscolariser, jurant qu'elle serait tout aussi assidue avec des cours par correspondance. Ils ne purent rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer, car la famille Fabray était influente dans la petite ville de Lima, et l'homophobie latente qui régnait dans l'Ohio empêcherait que justice soit faite, quoiqu'ils essayent de faire pour cela.

Rachel aimait faire les choses proprement et cela continua d'être le cas même lorsqu'elle cessa d'aller au lycée. Elle avait toujours ses levers routiniers le matin, ses manies et ses obsessions. Elle regrettait de ne plus avoir Mr. Schue pour l'aiguiller à propos de sa voix, mais elle se satisfaisait néanmoins de ses répétitions personnelles au sous-sol.

Rachel, qui aimait faire les choses proprement, détestait cependant le désarroi qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'il lui prenait l'idée de repenser à Quinn Fabray. Et elle ne cessa jamais de se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de la magnifique blonde.


End file.
